Switch- a twisted NaLu and NaruHina crossover thing
by Nimsay Onazol
Summary: Lucy and Hinata meet in the Hidden Leaf Village- but after a strange incident, they switch bodies, and...they have to get back to their dates. They agree to pretend to be each other until whatever happened to them wears off, but can they pull it off, not knowing much about their new temporary dates?
1. Meeting

Naruto was walking through the forest. All of a sudden, some pink haired guy eating a strawberry ice cream cone walked past him and slammed the ice cream into the blonde's hair.

"What the hell man?" Naruto yelled out to the pink-haired idiot.

"Have you seen a naked man walking though these woods? I was supposed to babysit him and make sure he doesn't wander off somewhere naked in public again." the pink-haired guy said, completely ignoring Naruto's words.

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?!"

"I'll give you an answer if you introduce yourself, and tell me why you rubbed pink ice-cream in my hair! I look like a kitty-cat version of you now!" Naruto growled.

"Kitty-cat? Oh, you have weird whisker things on your face! Ha!"

Naruto rasengan-ed the boy.

"Ah! Okay! I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I rubbed ice cream in your hair 'cause I didn't want it anymore."

"That doesn't give you permission to rub it into my hair!"

"Yeah, yeah...have you seen the naked man?"

"Yeah, he weirded me out. He went that way." Naruto said, pointing behind him.

"Kay, thanks!" Natsu said, running off.

'What's _his_ problem...' Naruto thought. Then, he stopped and remembered something important. "Noo! I had a date with Hinata that started an hour ago!" he said, running off into the village to look for his girlfriend.

* * *

"Oh, sorry!" Lucy said as she quickly realized she had bumped into someone.

"It's...okay!" said the purple-ish haired girl, who seemed to be in tears.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing...my date blew me off!" she completely lost it and wrapped her arms around the stranger.

"Eh?! Who is he? How dare he do this to someone who really cares about him!" Lucy yelled.

"It's...it's fine, really!" she stopped to catch her breath.

Lucy looked at her for a second. "He probably just forgot. Guys are like that- besides, seeing how much you care about him, he probably really cares about you, too." Lucy said, trying to comfort her.

She sniffled. "You're right...Naruto usually forgets stuff like this...but...he's always on time for his usual stop at Ichiraku Ramen!"

Lucy giggled. "Hey, it's okay! But I swear, when I find him, I'll knock some sense into him, okay?"

"Okay...just don't hurt him!" she said, drying her eyes.

'She's a lot like Juvia over Gray...' Lucy thought. "Say, what's your name?" Lucy asked the girl.

"It's Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." she smiled.

"I'm Lucy!" She said, shaking Hinata's hand. "Well, I have to get back to _my_ crummy babysitting date now, so...see you around!" Lucy said, running towards the forest, smiling and waving.

* * *

Lucy was running back to the place she last saw Hinata at. She had no idea what was happening, but her hand was glowing really bright.

"Hey, Hinata!" Lucy yelled.

She finally arrived to where the girl was standing, and caught her breath. "My hand started glowing after I shook hands with you? Do you know what happened?"

"Lucy, it's happening to me too! And, sorry, but I don't know what it is.." Hinata said shyly. Then, a huge light came out from where the two girls were standing, and then it faded- and their hands had stopped glowing.

"It stopp- hey, what happened to my voice!" Lucy said, in a high pitched, shy girl's voice.

"I don't kn- something happened to my voice, too!" Hinata said, with a loud, lower pitched, energetic voice. "And I'm blonde!?"

"Hinata...look at me…" Lucy said to Hinata. When she looked up at Lucy, she realized she was staring at a perfect duplicate of herself.

"You're me?!" Hinata yelled.

"And I'm you…" Lucy replied.

"But...I can't go back to Naruto like this!" Hinata said, worried.

"I can't go back to _my_ date like this, either!" Lucy whined. "But I really _do_ have to get back to him…"

Hinata thought for a while. "Lucy..._I_, could go for you...just...tell me what I have to do…" she said, turning red. She didn't sound like she liked the idea much, but Lucy sounded like what she needed to do was urgent. And, it wasn't like she was going to be all romantic with _Lucy's_ date, because she has her own date.

Lucy thought about it. She didn't seem to hate the idea. "Or, we could just pretend to be each other until this wears off!"

Hinata nodded. "And...we're not going to be romantic with each other's dates, _right_?" she asked.

"Of course not! Okay, but what do I need to know about your date, Hinata?"

"Well...he has blonde spiky hair, he has three little whiskers on each of his cheeks...he likes ramen a lot…" Hinana thought, 'probably more than he likes me...'. "He...should be wearing an orange jumpsuit...and...if you catch him saying _dattebayo_ at the end of some of his sentences, that's normal, and all the villagers are used to it, so don't be surprised."

"Okay…" Lucy said nodding.

"Now, what do I need to know about _your_ date, Lucy?"

"Uh...well, he has spiky pink hair...he gets motion sickness on literally _any_ moving vehicle...he's always arguing with this guy who's always stripping….and don't _ever_ take off that white scarf he's always wearing, 'cause he doesn't like it."

"Okay!" Then, the two girls told each other where their dates were, and they went off to see how long they could pull it off.

**Wa. I didn't mean to turn this into a fanfiction. I was just typing a random sentence and it led to this (I mean my opening paragraph tho). Well. Myeh.**


	2. Looking for the Naked Man

**How'd this get like 80 views within a day of this being posted? I literally thought it would get like two views or less...in about a year. Now I have to try not to disappoint people *sigh*. I don't have a life so it should be finished soon. Maybe. I don't know.**

"Hey, Lucy! What took you so damn long!?" Natsu yelled over to Hinata, who he thought was Lucy.

"Oh, sorry! I was uh...using the bathroom?!" Hinata was worried he would find out something was up soon.

"Okay, whatever! But we have to hurry and catch Gray before he gets another ticket for public nudity!" Hinata was more confused than ever. Who's Gray...why's he running around naked...but she couldn't ask any of those questions, since she's playing Lucy.

"R-right!" Hinata said, trying to catch up to him.

"There he is! Lucy, summon that clock spirit of yours to lock him in!" After he said this, she knew she was in trouble. She didn't know much about Lucy...what powers she has...how to use them…. She turned red from not knowing what move to pull next, so, she tried to summon something...not knowing about Lucy's Celestial Spirit keys…

She shoved her hand out and tried to make something happen, but nothing did. She felt like she could faint.

"Lucy! What are you doing, get your keys out!" Natsu yelled, getting frustrated.

'Keys...what keys?! How do they work?!' she thought. "Okay!"

She started searching her outfit for keys- when she found a little brown pouch filled with them. 'Which one is the clock thing he was talking about?!'

"Lucy! He's getting away!"

"I'm trying!" Hinata then pulled out a random key, hoping she had the right one. She waved it around and kept yelling "Come out! Come ouuut!"

Before she knew it, a girl with pink hair and a maid's outfit appeared. "You called, Princess?"

Natsu turned around. "Not Virgo! The clock guy...Horo..lo..gium or something!"

'Horologium?!' She didn't know which of the keys was the one they needed. She took out all the keys and shook them, crying out "Hologoium!" repeatedly.

To her luck, it worked.

"Finally…" Natsu said in relief.

"Uh...Horologium...go after that naked man!" she demanded.

"Yes, Lucy-chan!" He followed her orders, and chased after Gray.

"Yes! We got him!" Natsu yelled out.

"Y...yaaaay!" she said, not knowing how to react.

"Is something wrong, Lucy? You've seemed so out of it ever since you came back."

"N-no! Why would you think that?! I'm perfectly fine! It's me...Lucy!"

He stared at her for a while, looking a bit confused and concerned. "Okay, whatever!" he said walking towards where Horologium was waiting, with Gray inside.

"Gray…" Natsu said, trying to catch his breath. "Stop running off! It's fine to run off...as long as you have clothes on!"

"Shut up! If the people around don't want to see me naked, then it's their own fault for looking at me! Whenever I walk through a village without clothes on, everyone stares!"

"That's because you're naked, you idiot!"

'Should I stop them from arguing?' Hinata thought. 'Well, Lucy _did_ say this was normal...but, still….'

"Umm...you guys shouldn't fight…" she said softly. The two boys stared at her. It's not like her to be this shy.

"What'd you do to her, Natsu?" Gray mumbled.

"Nothing, she's been acting weird since a couple of minutes ago...I don't know why…" Hinata didn't know what to do. Is Lucy supposed to be outgoing and not shy or something? But she seemed so friendly…

"Sorry...I'm just feeling a little…" Hinata didn't know if it was the right thing to say, but she needed some kind of excuse...even if it was lame. "..sick."

"Oh, then we can check in at some random hotel around here! I can make you soup so you can feel better or something!" Natsu said, with a smile.

"Woah, you guys have fun.." Gray said to them, winking and grabbing a leaf to cover himself on his walk home.

"Okay!" She didn't know what would happen, the two of them alone in some hotel in this village…what would happen if he tried to do something flirty with her? She didn't know what to expect.

**Taa daa. I'm getting back to watching Netflix now and eating my eraser. I'll post something tomorrow if I'm not busy with...something. Heh.**


	3. An Unfortunate Event

Lucy didn't know what to expect. What was he like? And she didn't know that much about Hinata either...all she knew was that she had a shy, polite character...

"Hinata! I'm so sorry I forgot our date! I promise I won't forget it again!" Naruto yelled, running up to who he thought was Hinata.

"It's fine, Naruto!" Lucy said, though if it was _her_ date, she'd go on for a while lecturing him.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Oh, okay. Um...well, I wanted to go to Ichiraku's, and, I wanted you come with me...so I could make up for our date I forgot about..." he said, scratching his head nervously.

"Okay...what's that?"

He stopped walking and stared at her in shock. "What...what do you mean? You _know_ what Ichiraku Ramen is...it's my favorite ramen place in the Hidden Leaf! You knoww-ttebayo!"

'Oh yeah...he's obsessed with ramen...and he says that weird word a lot...what a weirdo!..' Lucy thought. 'But...I _am_ dating _Natsu_...and he's _plenty_ weird..'

"Yeah, sorry! Come on, let's go!" she said.

So then, the two walked over to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto ordered his usual order, and Lucy had the same as him, because she didn't know what to choose.

"So...Hinata...besides the ramen...how else can I make it up to you?" Naruto asked, while slurping his ramen.

"Eh?! You already bought me ramen! That's enough!" Lucy yelled, forgetting she had to play it off as Hinata. Naruto seemed confused...she rarely yells out stuff like that…

"Hinata, is...everything alright?" he asked.

'Damn...how exactly am I supposed to act?' she thought.

"Yes! Sorry…" she said quietly, trying to act like the girl she had met...which she found a bit difficult.

"Okay, then...like I was saying, I _really_ do feel bad about the whole date thing, 'cause it's not the first time I've forgotten, so I wanna find a way to make it up to you!" he said, sprouting a smile.

"Aw, Naruto...that's so sweet!" 'What am I saying...' she thought, feeling uncomfortable about her words. "But, you don't have to make it up to me…."

"Eh, but even if you don't _want_ me to do anything about it, I still want to, and I will!" he said seriously, again with a smile.

"If I can't stop you...then, go ahead! But, surprise me, 'kay?" Lucy said, returning his smile.

"Okay!"

The two had finished their ramen, and were peacefully walking through the village towards Naruto's house- which Lucy was unaware of.

"Hinata...can you tell where we're going yet?"

Lucy didn't know the village very well, for her and Natsu were only visiting. "Uh, no...I'm not really paying attention to where we're going, I'm just following your lead…" She wondered if her excuse would be believable.

"Oh, okay then…well, we're here!" he said, motioning to his apartment. By then, Lucy realized they were at his house...but, she felt a bit worried, because...what if he made a move on her?

She smiled and walked forward. Her heart beated faster and faster…and that's when she regretted saying "Surprise me.". 'I should have just asked him for money...'

The "couple" then walked into his messy home. "Err...sorry the living room's not clean, but hey! I've managed to keep my room clean for the past week! We can go in there!"

Lucy's heart was beating with fear. 'No, no, no...I can't let anything happen between us...'

She _did_ find his room a little clean- compared to Natsu's house; always a mess…

He lead her to the bed and sat down next to her, not realizing that she was red with fear. "Ah, this is gonna be cheesy, but...Hinata, I love you- a lot...please don't forget that okay? I may be clumsy and forgetful...but you're always on my mind." He paused and chuckled. "Heck, I love you more than I love ramen…"

Lucy was at a loss of words. 'What do I do?! What do I say? Do I say I love him too? But I barely know him!' she thought, turning more red than thought humanly possible. 'Well, I don't have to mean it...'

"I love you too, Naruto…" She paused, while her face lost some of it's redness. "And I won't forget...I promise."

He leaned in and gave her a hug. 'Don't lead to anything...don't lead to anything...'

To her misfortune, he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

'_Dammit!_ What the hell do I do!' She couldn't ruin his relationship with Hinata, so she had to let him do it. 'Okay then! But it doesn't mean a thing!'

He pulled away from her after a couple seconds. "Wow...why are you so red? You should be used to stuff like that by now...'

Lucy finally realized just how red her face was. "It's nothing, just I'm really happy…" They both smiled. 'Not happy at all...'

After that, they went to bed together, and she made sure to keep it from leading to anything else more than what had already happened. But even still, she felt uncomfortable with what had happened. 'Ah...I'm so sorry, Natsu...' she thought, before falling asleep that night.

** Kay there. Sorry for not posting for like two days...I was busy eating and watching anime and stuff. Well...there, they kissed...I don't know how it'll affect everyone's relationships...I haven't thought it through really… ._. It'll work out, somehow...**


	4. Encounters

It was the next morning. Lucy left Naruto's place saying she was going out to buy breakfast (Naruto was too tired and lazy to go), and Hinata hadn't yet stayed at the hotel with Natsu; _that_, was happening tonight. Lucy was running through the village desperately looking for Hinata, still undecided about how she would explain to her what happened, or _if_ she would…

"Hinata!" Lucy yelled, finally being able to find her.

"Oh, hi Lucy!" Hinata said politely. "Um...Lucy...I have to tell you something…"

"So do I! You go first.." Lucy said, still trying to think of a way to tell her.

"Um, well...after me and Natsu found Gray, he was concerned about why I was acting weird...so I told him I was sick."

"And?" Lucy said, wanting to know if anything like what had happened between her and Naruto had happened to Hinata…

"Well, he said he'd take me to some hotel in the village tonight...but I don't want anything to happen…"

"Ah ha! Well, if anything _does_ end up happening, I'll know you didn't _want_ it to happen and I'll be understanding enough to forgive you!" Lucy rambled on, her face getting redder.

Hinata stared at her with a smile, already catching on with the fact that something between her and Naruto _did_ happen. "Lucy, what happened?"

"I swear, I didn't mean for anything to happen! If I had stopped him, it might have ruined stuff between you guys!"

Hinata laughed. "Lucy, I'm not gonna get mad! I know you were trying to protect our relationship! So, just tell me! It'll be alright!"

Lucy paused for a second, the redness in her face quickly went away. 'She's so nice…'

"P-promise?!" Lucy said nervously.

"I promise." Hinata smiled.

"Okay, well...he kissed me." Lucy said, her voice fading away with every word. Hinata stood silently for a while, and Lucy's nervousness got worse and worse.

"That's okay...I know you didn't mean for it to happen…" Hinata said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! But...wherever I'm going with Natsu tonight...how do I avoid things like that without being suspicious?" Hinata asked.

"Well, you said you were sick, right? If he wants to kiss you or something, allow it if it's on the cheek, but if he goes for anything more than that, remind him you're sick, okay?"

"Okay!" Hinata said, hoping it worked. Truthfully, she was a little upset about what had happened with Naruto and Lucy. She didn't blame anyone, because she knew it wasn't either of their faults; even so, she just wish it hadn't happened.

There was a short pause, before Lucy broke the silence. "Hey, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Nope, but we can go to Ichiraku's! They're having a special today...just don't tell Naruto you went without him…"

"Okay...and uh, that was that ramen place, right?"

Hinata turned to Lucy. "You don't act this clueless about Ichiraku's around Naruto, do you?"

"I asked him what it was...I didn't know he was obsessed with the place…"

Hinata grabbed Lucy's shoulders and started shaking her. "Don't do that again! That boy loves Ichiraku Ramen!". She stopped shaking her and thought. "Probably more than he loves his own girlfriend…"

Lucy laughed. "Don't say such things! He really likes you, I can tell!" Lucy smiled.

Hinata stood quietly; not shocked, but happy to hear that. "I know! I like him a lot too!"

After that, the two girls walked off to Ichiraku's together.

* * *

It was six in the afternoon, and Natsu was walking through the Hidden Leaf searching for Lucy to take her to a hotel.

"Oi, Lucy!" he yelled, trying to find her. Instead, he encountered someone else.

"Hey, sorr-_you_?" Naruto said, as he bumped into Natsu. _He_ was looking for Hinata, since he hadn't seen her since the morning.

"Oh...it's that guy I smashed my ice-cream into! Heeeeey!" Natsu said happily.

Naruto looked at him with a blank expression. "Have you seen a girl with long purple hair walking by? Anywhere?"

Natsu tried remembering if he'd seen anyone like that. "Hmmmm. nope!" he said, even though he _did_ walk past her, he just forgot. "Have _you_ seen a blonde in a cute blue outfit anywhere?"

"Sorry, no." Naruto wasn't all that mad about the ice cream thing that happened a couple days ago, because it really wasn't a big deal. "Hey! We could look for them together!"

"Eh?"

"We could walk together for a while looking for them, and have dinner or something before it's too late!"

"That doesn't sound bad!" Natsu said, before giving him an uncomfortable glance. "So, this purple haired girl- is she your _girlfriend_?" he giggled.

"Y-yeah...what about the blonde you were talking about? Is she _your_ girlfriend?" Naruto said, returning his look.

"Yeah.."

The two stood in silence, for they were both flustered after their short conversation.

"Hey! When we find 'em, we can have a double date!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Yeah! Oh, I know a great ramen place!" Naruto said, of course, always thinking of ramen…

"Okay, but you've gotta pay...I've only got enough money for when I take her to a hotel tonight...she's sick, so I'm taking care of her…"

"Okay, there's a special today...so I can afford four meals." Naruto paused for a second. "Oh...a hotel?! You guys have fun…" he said, giggling. Natsu turned red without even noticing.

So then, the two went walking through the village; talking about food, learning about each other's girlfriends, making each other uncomfortable by turning every sweet comment into something perverted; looking for their girlfriends- unaware, that they're in each other's bodies.

**Oh, I forgot I was in progress of writing a fanfic...and some people actually read it… . So here…(hopefully it wasn't too long?! Too short?! What do people want?! I don't know! This is hardddddd! *slams head into desk* *makes a strange noise of frustration*) Myeh**


	5. Screwed

** I'm trapped at McDonald's with my family. There's about 30 screaming children. I'm in hell. Luckily, there's Wi-Fi here, and I just so happen to have my laptop and headphones. So I decided to write more of this...and the headphones are to listen to...well, **_**anything**_** but those irritating children. Please...someone save me…**

At last, after a long 2 and a half minutes of searching for their girlfriends, Natsu and Naruto finally found who they were looking for. They'd already yelled out their names, waiting for them to respond and walk over to them...but the girls knew it was going to be a disaster if they did. So, the guys decided to walk over to them. They were hiding behind a pole. Well, at least trying to.

"Why are you guys hiding?" asked Natsu, talking to Hinata in Lucy's body.

"Uhhhh...we weren't! What are you talking about?"

Hinata and Lucy were scared of what might happen if the four of them start talking; things might be revealed. "Lucy...why are _both_ of them here?!" Hinata whispered.

"I...have absolutely no idea...but this is bad…"

Natsu and Naruto had already noticed their weird behavior, but hadn't come to a reasonable explanation.

"I bumped into this idiot when I was walking through the village looking for you...and a conversation started about how we both looking for our girlfriends...so we decided to look for you guys together, then go for some ramen!"

"Idiot?" Natsu said with a grumpy little kid's voice.

'We had ramen this morning...' Lucy and Hinata thought together.

"O-oh...well, you found us!" Lucy said, not knowing what line to say.

"Yeah, so let's go to Ichiraku's now-_ttebayo!_"

* * *

Everyone had already sat down, ordered their food, and began to eat. Naruto and Natsu were talking about food, while Lucy and Hinata were dead silent, with slightly red faces.

"What's with you guys? You haven't said a word since you ordered your food!" Natsu blurted out, concerned about Lucy.

"Nothing...like I said, I feel sick, so I don't really feel like talking much." Hinata said.

'Is that the only excuse she's got?' Lucy thought, wanting to facepalm.

"Okay, _she's_ sick...what's _your_ excuse, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I dunno. I'm a quiet person. And Natsu's making me feel weird, so I don't wanna talk."

"How?" Natsu said, getting all offended. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

'...Damn..' Lucy thought. "What do I say...what do I say..._what do I say!?_' Lucy was having some weird mini panic attack in her mind, as her face, as always, wasn't doing its best at hiding any of the signs pointing to her nervousness.

"I- I heard you guys talking...it was mentioned…"

The guys didn't even think back, they just went along with her excuse.

"Anyway, _how_ am I making you uncomfortable? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?!" Lucy didn't know how to respond.

"I dunno...your hair's weird...you're a guy, right? Why's it pink?" Lucy said quietly. 'What kind of an argument is that...'

After that, Natsu rambled on about how his hair isn't pink; how it's salmon, a bunch of b.s. that he _knows_ isn't true.

"_Fine_, Natsu. Your hair _is_ salmon." said an irritated Naruto. "So...Hinata; we're all done with our food, and I've put my money down on the table...so let's go back to my place, 'kay?"

"_Ahahahahhaa! _A moment, please!" said Lucy, dragging Hinata about ten feet away from them.

"Hinata! What do I do! I don't wanna go back to his place!"

Hinata stood in silence and thought, because she didn't want her to go to his place, either...after what happened. Well..." Hinata hesitated. "go on ahead. But...please, I don't _care_ if it ruins things between us later- because I know he can't stay mad at me...and we'll be able to fix it with time! Just _please_, Lucy! Don't let it happen again!"

Lucy stared at her for a while, realizing something. "You...you _did_ care when that happened...didn't you?" Hinata didn't respond, but the answer was obvious. "I'm sorry! Hinata, it won't happen again; I'll stop him this time!"

Hinata was pleased to hear that, and felt a little more comfortable. "Thank you, Lucy!" Then the two went back to the table. The guys were actually really concerned, since they hadn't been themselves all night long.

"Naruto! Let's go to your house now!" Lucy said cheerfully, feeling less nervous.

"O...kay…" he replied, not having a clue what was wrong with her.

After they walked away, Natsu turned to Lucy...well, Hinata.

"So, should we go walking around, looking for a place to stay at?"

"Yeah, I guess…" she said, as they began walking. After about 15 minutes, they found a little place in the village to stay at, and went to go check in.

_**Myeh.**_** That's just become a thing...okay...**


	6. Suspicion Hare and Hair

**omg i haven't updated in a week i'm so forgetful **

Natsu and Hinata had finally found a nice place to stay at, and checked in. They'd received their room key and stepped in.

"It's really big…" Hinata pointed out.

"I know...I've never seen such a big bed…"

"There's a couch over there too…"

Natsu gave her a devilish grin. "I can't wait for us to use the bed…" he said, doing a creepy eyebrow thing.

"Um, no- I'm sick remember! I'm not letting you get sick, Nnn-" Hinata froze, still saying the "N" sound. 'What was his name again?!' she thought, before luckily remembering. "Nnnnnnn...Natsu!"

Natsu blinked a couple of times. He absolutely _knew_ something was up, and he has known ever since when they went out looking for Gray.

"Oh...kay, but I'll sleep on the couch; you can have the bed." he said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah...you're sick, and I don't mind…"

"Okay!"

Natsu looked at her for a while before speaking. "I'll be right back…"

Natsu went into the bathroom, to try and think of something. Something to prove that something was wrong with Lucy.

'What if I just see if she's got all the right memories?' Natsu thought. 'I could just ask her stuff that only the real Lucy would know!'

Natsu walked back out of the bathroom and was ready to ask Lucy...Hinata, a bunch of questions she should know the answers to.

"Lucy."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Who are you?"

Hinata froze. 'He's on to me! He's on to me! But I can't blow my cover...I have to try…'

"I'm Lucy! Who else would I be!"

Natsu nodded. "What's your last name?"

_'What's my last name?! I don't know Lucy's last name!'_

"I'll be right back, Natsu! I have to use the bathroom!" yelled Hinata, before storming off.

Natsu thought and thought...he just had no clue what happened to Lucy...if it even _was_ Lucy…

'The girl doesn't know her own last name.' he sighed. Then, he heard a scream.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" he yelled, after breaking open the bathroom door.

"Natsu! In the bathtub! I- I saw something!"

Natsu moved Lucy out of the way and prepared himself to open the shower curtain.

"Lucy...that's a bunny." he said, staring at it.

"Get it out of there!" she yelled. Natsu simply picked up the bunny and held it about an inch away from Hinata's face.

"But it's just a bun-" Hinata smacked the bunny out of his hands and onto the window before he could even finish the word.

"Lucy! Why'd you do that! The bunny couldn't even hurt us!"

"Natsu...the bunny was wearing a collar…"

"Did you see who he belongs to?"

"It said his name was Usa-chan...and it said he belongs to a member of the _Akatsuki_…"

"What's that?" Natsu asked, confused.

"The Akatsuki is an evil organization…"

"Oh? So we shouldn't return him, then?" Then they heard a loud knock at their door.

"Hel-_Itachi_?!" Hinata said shocked, as she opened the door.

"Yes. And why did I just see my precious Usa-chan getting thrown against the window over there!"

"Because it's yours! He might be evil!"

"Just because _I'm_ a member of the Akatsuki doesn't mean Usa-chan is! Usa chan's very nice!" He stopped talking for a couple seconds. "And Usa-chan's a hare, not a bunny!

"Okay...but how'd you lose him?"

"I was walking through this village- in a different outfit than my Akatsuki cloak, so I wouldn't cause a riot- and he hopped out of my arms! I had been chasing him for almost half an hour, but then he managed to sneak into this hotel, then out of nowhere, I saw him crashing into that window!"

"Oh sorry about that...but wait, you're still a part of the Akatsuki! Why should I return him!"

Itachi laughed. "Because I know you're Hinata. I saw you switch places with that girl the other day." He paused. "I'll keep quiet if you just return Usa-chan."

Hinata turned red. "Natsu! Bring the bunny!"

"It's a hare!" Itachi growled.

Natsu stepped out with Usa-chan in his arms. "Who's that?"

"A guy who works in the building! He said he'd take him to Animal Control!"

"Oh, okay!" Natsu said, handing Itachi the hare.

"Thank you!" Itachi said walking away with tears of joy.

After that whole situation with Itachi's bunny...hare, Natsu completely forgot about finding out what was really wrong with Lucy. And Natsu was out cold on the couch seconds after Hinata closed their door. She was really tired too, so she just went to bed.

* * *

It was late at night in Naruto's apartment, and Naruto and Lucy were getting ready for bed.

"Hey, Naruto, do you mind if I sleep on the floor tonight?"

"What, why? We can use my bed.."

"Yeah, but my back's been feeling out of it, and I read that sleeping on the ground can help straighten and relax your back, because it's perfectly flat; all I'll need is a pillow." Lucy said, trying to make a reasonable excuse.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, here, you can use the spare pillow on my bed that I never use."

"Thank you…" She was about to get into bed, but she realized her hair was really tangled up. "I don't suppose you have a hairbrush here, do you?"

He laughed. "Sorry, no."

"I'd like it better if it was a little shorter…"

"No, I like your hair long, the way it's always been...it's really pretty."

"Hmm, thanks! Well, goodnight, Naruto!"

"G'night, Hinata."

Naruto thought, 'So something's really up, 'cause Hinata used to have really short hair...now I'm _sure_ that my girlfriend's not in that body…but then who is?'

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. It had more words than usual 'cause it's been like a week. Myeh!**


End file.
